Dancing with the Moon
by RiAddison
Summary: A strange dancing girl catches the eye of Blaise Zabini and once he recovers from the discovery of her identity, he decides that dancing under the moon is not so strange, especially if you are dancing with one...ONE-SHOT!


Hey! This is my first Blaise/Luna fic, I really like this couple if its written right, I'm picky. I'm happy with how this turned out, I got the idea from "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, don't ask me to explain how, cause it's a long complicated process. Tho if you really wanna know, I will try to explain in a PM. Haha…I hope you guys like it and please review!

Don't own Harry Potter….obviously…

* * *

><p>The moon was bright as a strange young woman waltzed up the hill; her arms open as if dancing with an invisible partner. Her pale blonde hair shone like finely woven strands of silver in the moonlight and her snowy dress reflected the moonshine, causing the impression that she was aglow like an ancient moon goddess. Which was actually a very apt description, for this was Luna, named after the very same glowing orb that graced the night, but unlike a goddess, she was just a normal girl. One who was waiting and dancing, confident that one day her "prince" would come. She would know it was him, because he would complete her, and that is why she danced alone in the midnight moonlight as she did every night, hoping every time to be in his arms.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini walked silently down the noiseless halls, his footsteps making soft thudding echoes. The silence was therapeutic, allowing him to escape from the worries of a typical 7th year. The midnight walks had started a few weeks ago, and had quickly become his favorite present-day pastime. As he walked past a window, his gaze caught the movement of a glowing luminosity moving on the hill below the castle window. Curious, he made his way down to the base of the hill and furtively made his way closer. Making sure he was well hidden, he turned his attention to the glow, realizing it was a girl. She was stunning, even if she seemed a bit strange dancing by herself in the moonlight. He continued to watch, completely entranced, until the close call of a bird alerted him to the fact that he had been out too long. Quietly he made his way back to the castle, but inside he longed to stay and watch her.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Blaise pushed his way through the crowded hallways on his way to Transfiguration, his mind preoccupied. He had just made it to the door when he ran into something. Looking down he realized that "something" was a girl with blonde hair and radish earrings. What was her name, he thought, Laney, no that wasn't it, maybe Lena, but no that didn't sound right either. In any case the run in had almost caused them to be late.<p>

"Go ahead," he said, his mind still not in residence.

"Thank you," she replied, her voice sweet and dreamy, as if her mind, like his, was engrossed.

Sitting through class was torture, as Blaise could not think of anything, but the radiant girl from last night. Determining he had to see her again, he decided to return to the hill at midnight like he had last night.

As the moon came out, Blaise found himself in the bushes he had hidden in the night before. He waited, and waited and was just about to give up hope when she stepped into view. Her hair swung out behind her in a graceful molten arc as she twirled. Her dress swirled about her legs, the white fabric glowing, the shiny flecks of sliver twinkling in the moonlight. She really was beautiful, he thought, I wonder who she is. As if with a mind of its own, his mouth opened as if to ask her when a rabbit scurried out from the bushes, startled by the sounds, the girl twirled towards the sound. As if realizing that she was out by herself and vulnerable to attack, she ran back down the hill, disappearing from his sight. Disappointed, Blaise pulled his cloak around him and despondently made his way back to the castle and his bed.

* * *

><p>Leisurely walking down the halls onto his way to breakfast, Blaise noticed he shared the hall with the blonde girl from Transfiguration class. Eager to distract himself from the mysterious girl of the night, Blaise walked closer and said, "Hey, you're from Transfiguration right?"<p>

Luna blinked up at the tall boy, as she replied, "Yes, and you're Blaise Zabini, right?

"Uh, yea, and this is kinda embarrassing, but I forgot your name," Blaise mumbled, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm Luna Lovegood, but most people call me Looney Lovegood."

"Uh, why's that?"

She looked faintly amused at his question, "Well my father runs the Quibbler, and most people don't understand my interests, so they all think I'm quite barmy."

"Oh…well what are your interests?"

"Well my main interest is finding the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, but I like trying to track down other rare creatures like Nargles and Wrackspurts," Luna explained.

"Well I don't know about Wrackspurts and the Crumple-Horned whatever-its-called thing, but I do know Nargles are horribly nasty creatures, I swear to you that I found one in my toy box when I was a kid," Blaise shuddered at the memory.

Laughing, Luna glanced up at him, thinking to herself that he was really was quite cute, "I've never met anyone else who actually believe Nargles exist."

"Yea, well people surprise you sometimes…"

"Tell me about it," she replied.

"Well, I gotta go now, time to eat breakfast. I'll see ya around, k?" Blaise told Luna before walking through the door to the Great Hall, leaving Luna gazing after him.

As she watched him leave, she thought to herself that sometimes people really did surprise you.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Blaise walked towards the hill, excited about seeing his mystery girl again. That was odd, he thought, when had he started thinking of her as his? Hunkering down in the bushes, he waited for her to appear, and kept waiting. It was about one in the morning when he realized she wasn't going to show. Miserably he trudged back to Hogwarts upset about not seeing her.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaise continued to visit the hill at midnight for the next couple days, but soon gave up his nightly excursions. As much as he didn't want to give up, he had to admit to himself that he probably wouldn't see her again. Instead he focused on his studies, which was what he was currently working on. He was in the library working on his Transfiguration homework when a soft voice asked, "Is it ok if I sit here?"<p>

Looking up he saw Luna standing there with a couple books in her arms, "Sure, be my guest."

"What are you working on?" she asked, settling in the chair across from him.

"Transfiguration essay..."

"Oh, me too, why don't we work together?" Luna asked.

"Sure," Blaise said, pulling the chair next to him and gesturing to her to move next to him.

Luna moved next to him, and for the next forty minutes they wrote their essays, trading ideas and talking things through. After they both were done, Luna asked Blaise, "Why don't we switch and proofread each others?"

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea," Blaise responded.

As Luna passed her report to him, their fingers brushed and they both stilled, their eyes clashing with each others. They stayed like that for a moment until Blaise took her report and handed his to Luna. Afterwards, they passed them back and gathered their stuff.

"Well thank you for the help, I'll see you later I guess," Blaise said, looking anywhere but at her.

Noticing this Luna was hurt, but she passed it off and told him, "Yep, I hope you get a good grade on your essay, goodnight."

* * *

><p>That night Blaise was restless as he tried to go to sleep, deciding a midnight walk would do him some good, he stepped out of the dungeons and made his way to his usual lookout spot. As he passed the window he couldn't believe his eyes, there she was, dancing and twirling under the incandescent moon. Hurrying along the halls, he made his way to the hill and into his usual bushes. But as he stood there, his heart longed to know who she was. Making up his mind he left the bushes and stepped into her arms as she twirled around. As she looked up at who had taken her in his arms, she was pleased to see the handsome Slytherin who had been on her mind the past couple weeks. As he twirled the bright girl in his arms, he was shocked but at the same time pleased to see the strange Ravenclaw who he had been spending time with smiling up at him.<p>

"You found me," Luna whispered reverently, gazing up at him dreamily.

"Yes I did, I've been watching you for awhile," Blaise whispered back, "But I didn't know it was you. By the way, where did you go? You didn't come out for awhile."

"Well I dance out here waiting for the one who will love me truly and for me. I stopped because I thought I might have, but earlier when we brushed hands and you seemed irritated, so I figured I hadn't and so I came here," Luna blurted out, blushing

"I had no idea…" he said awed, "I think I started to think of you like that too, but I was too obsessed by this mysterious girl who danced her in the moonlight to realize it. Who would ever believe it was you."

"So does this mean I don't have to keep dancing out here?"

"Yes, my love," Blaise whispered in her ear, "Because you've found the one who truly loves you."

The moon twinkled in the heavens, the perfect background for their first kiss. As the couple twirled around, Blaise thought to himself that life was good, because he was dancing with his moon.

* * *

><p>I'm not as happy with the ending as I could be, but it fit, so I left it. Btw I know Blaise is OOC, but who cares...I liked him in here. Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
